Blam Evolution
by Kristeddy17
Summary: Blaine and Sam are two ordinary boys that live in Bayville and attend Bayville high who have some dark secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Sam hated his school. Everyone was mean and made fun of his big lips. It was a rough year for Sam after he discovered a really dark secret about himself that could change the way everyone looked at him. He saw the news, he knew what people thought of mutants, his mom says that society just isn't ready for people like him. Yes Sam Evans was a mutant keeping his abilities on the down low so that he could attend the hell hole he'd known as school.

Sam attended Bayville High. Nobody talked to him because he was quiet and didn't make eye contact. He didn't speak because if he did, he'd probably blurt out his secret and ruin his family at having a shot at life. Durning lunch he'd sit alone and eat his sandwich in the courtyard where he'd daydream about having friends and being able to show his powers. One day as he was eating he noticed a group of kids from the Xavier institute laughing and sharing lunch at a table near him.

They were all so different and were in different grades. He hasn't heard much about the Xavier institute but he knew it was like a boarding school for kids that weren't from here. He noticed one of the girls Rachel berry staring and laughing at him. She was also telling her small friend with dark short gelled hair to do something.  
He turned to Sam and they locked eyes for a moment. Sam saw the liquid amber eyes and his stomach exploded with butterfly's.  
That must've been their newest addition to the institute. The boy stood up and walked over to where Sam was sitting.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked.

"S-Sam" he stuttered. Sam was lost in the boys eyes and just completely zoned out. "Do you have a last name Sam?" Snapping back into reality a blush creeped upon his face. "E-Evans. Sam Evans" he said more confidently.  
"We'll Sam Evans, I'm new around here and I'm wondering if you can show me around?"

"Y-Yeah of course... Uh your name?". "

"Blaine..Blaine Anderson". He shook Sam's soft hands. "Hey it looks lonely over here. Why don't you come sit with us?" Sam looked over and saw 5 kids looking at them. "C'mon" Blaine said with a smile while grabbing his hand pulling him over to the table. Sam quivered at the touch.

Rachel stood up and started introducing them. "Hello there! I'm Rachel as you should know, that over there is Tina" a small Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair smiled lightly and waved back looking a tiny bit embarrassed.  
"That's Jean and Scott" she pointed to the senior couple sitting at the other end of the table. Jean had red hair that went down to her waist and Scott had short brown hair and was wearing a pair of red shades. "What's with the shades?" Sam questions. "I have an eye condition" Scott shot back.

Rachel saw the tension and cut back in with "that's Artie over there and beside him is Mercedes" Sam looked over and spotted a boy with glasses and in a wheelchair. He waved, then he saw Mercedes who was a black girl who looked pretty sassy. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up.  
Sam took a seat beside Tina and they just started to talk about random things and enjoyed their lunch.

Sam had forgotten what having friends were like. He used to be the most popular guy in school until his mutation kicked in.

It was around summer of last year before he moved. Sam would normally hang out around the train tracks with his friends because there was nothing better to do. They would have races on the tracks and see who could stay on the longest before a train came. A friend of Sam's named Peter got stuck on the train tracks this one day whilst a train was hurtling down the track. Sam ran over to pull Kyle off the tracks when his body started to glow yellowish white. His mind was spinning in circles. Sam was really confused, he assumed his mind was playing tricks on him and kept tugging on Peter. His body started giving off smoke that appeared lemony white. Now Sam was freaking out. While the train got closer the more Sam struggled with Peter.

The train was finally too close and Sam closed his eyes to embrace his death. He was confused but also relieved when he didn't feel a sudden impact and so was his friend. Unfortunately the third friend Mark saw what happened. Sam had let a train pass right through Peter and himself as he turned into a gas form. "You're a freak!" Mark jeered. Peter quickly got up and scrambled his way to Mark. Sam looked down at his hands and they were like clouds but with a hint of yellow. He was giving off a yellow radiant glow. Sam looked up and the other boys looked petrified. "No!" Sam yelled. "NOT ME!" Sam started to run and didn't look back.

He went to his favorite spot in town down by the old creek. He looked at his reflection in the water and saw the glowing yellow eyes. He panicked and kept running. He had no idea what was happening to him. Sam had to move his family to keep them safe. When he told his parents they were terrified at first but they agreed to move for his brother and sisters sake.

And now he has been in Bayville since begging of sophomore year.  
His parents had told him to pretend to be normal. So of course Sam avoided all contact with people unless he had to.  
"Crap I have Math next" Blaine whined. Sam saw this as an opportunity to spend some time with Blaine. "Hey I have that too I can walk you to class?" Sam offered trying to be polite, Blaine's eyes lit up as he smiled "Sure. Why not? I needed a tour guide anyways". They both got up together and Sam escorted Blaine to math class.

Blaine and Sam were walking in the halls to math, Sam was telling Blaine how the math teacher is really cool and let's you sit wherever you want. Blaine looked at the blond boy and got lost in his eyes they were as green as emeralds. Blaine couldn't help but stare into those eyes causing him to bump into a locker. "You ok Blaine?" Sam sound concerned. "Yeah I just got distracted" Blaine laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll we're here" Sam was motioning towards the classroom door. The two boys entered the classroom and took a seat by the windows. "You're new to Bayville right?" Sam looked at him kinda nervous. Blaine nodded. "I just moved here too around two months ago". Blaine looked up with some happiness in his eyes. He was about to say something when "Class we have a new student joining us today and he came all the way from... Where are you from again?" The teacher wanted Blaine to stand up to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Blaine" Blaine looked a little shy. "I just moved into the Xavier boarding school, I used to live in Ohio". The class didn't seem interested and were just talking to each other and on their phones. "We'll it's great to have you in the class Blaine" Mr. Sanchez said while gesturing him to take his seat.

Sam greeted Blaine when he came back from his attempt of an introduction with a thumbs up while chuckling a bit. Math wasn't too interesting, around 40 minutes in a boy fell asleep due to boredom. As it was the last class of the day after class they started to head home. Scott Summers would drive Blaine home with all the other guys. "Hey Evans! Need a lift?" Scott offered. Sam remembered his powers usually kicked in while moving fast so he avoided getting rides with people who weren't his family.

It was a sunny day Sam enjoyed walking anyways. If he wanted to he could've just powered up and fly through his gas form. He never told anyone but he loved flying. It was so peaceful and gave him time to think. Sam started to walk into the forest surrounding the school so he could fly home. When there was no sign of people near by he was already glowing yellow and his body was already starting to radiate the lime yellow smoke. With that he was off. Soaring through the clouds and enjoying himself. He tried to follow the roads when he saw Scott Summers red sports car at a stoplight. Sam at a halt watched as the car turned right, Sam desperately wanted to follow but he needed to he home for family commitments.

Scott's car had just pulled into the gates when Blaine hopped out with Rachel and the others and thanked him for the ride. ~"Blaine we need to talk"~. Blaine was still getting used to the professor talking to him through their minds.  
Blaine walked upstairs to the library to find the professor ~"In your room"~ Blaine was kind of anxious now to know what the professor wanted. As he entered his room Storm and Xavier were there, there was a gift for him. "We just wanted to know how your first day went?" Blaine laughed "It was really great I made a new friend". Storm gave him the box "Here this is for you to be apart of the official team". With that the two exited the room leaving Blaine alone. Blaine opened the box to reveal an outfit. A yellow belt with a red x on it black one piece suit with four amber lines. One on each arm and one on each leg. Completing the X on his chest was another amber piece connecting the four lines.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Sam and Blaine had ate lunch everyday except that odd day when none of the Xavier students showed up. Sam just hung out by himself that day. They sat beside each other in Math all the time. They even had science together in the morning. They also found a common interest in music and video games. "Hey Sam! Wait up!" Blaine called from behind Sam. He seemed to be throwing everything into his bag as fast as he can so he can catch up with him. Blaine ran over to him quickly and stopped in front of him out of breathe a little. "Sam.. Hey.. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school?". Sam was kind of shocked by his question. Nobody ever wanted to hang out with him.

"Uhm... like a-at your place?"  
Sam was now sort of confused because Blaine lived in an institute with other students from school and he didn't know what to expect. "We'll yeah where else?" Blaine laughed. "C'mon". Blaine motioned for Sam to follow him, which he did. They decided to walk since it was a nice day and Scott had already left with the others. "So.. How are you liking school?" Sam was trying to make conversation. "It's swell!" Blaine mused. "Hey Blaine the 90's called, they want their slang back". They both laughed and Blaine punched Sam in the arm softly.


	3. Chapter 3

They got up to the gates when Blaine quickly turned to Sam. "Don't talk to anyone they are annoying sometimes. Don't wander off, it's a big house". Sam was nervous now, he was scared the house may be dangerous. As they walked through the front doors Sam saw the place was huge. It had a grand staircase and a giant chandelier. "Ok c'mon hurry quick to my room before-" Blaine was cut off by a squeaky Rachel "Blaine! Your back! And Sam! So glad to see you! Does the professor know he's here!?" Rachel seemed a bit concerned which made Sam concerned. "Yes yes Rach just make sure everyone 'behaves' while he's here".

Rachel understood and was off. Sam was then taken to Blaine's room. He entered the room to see a giant balcony door in between gigantic windows. The ceiling was so high. "This is all yours!?" Sam was amazed. "Yeah everyone else has to bunk with others but since not a lot of students live here it's just me". Blaine walked over to his closet and took off his shirt. Sam blushed and looked at the floor. The awkward silence lasted. He felt a hand on his chin pushing up his head. He now looked Blaine in the eye. Sam gulped only inches away from Blaine's face they just stated at each other. "Wanna play a game?" Blaine broke the silence.

Blaine sat down in his bed with a black shirt on and patted the spot next to him for Sam to sit. Blaine sat up and crossed his legs. Sam sat down beside him and also crossed his legs. Blaine's bed was really soft and comfortable. Sam couldn't help but feel relaxed and calmed by the bed. "What kind of game?" Sam coughed up. Looking Blaine in the eye has never been more difficult. He was urged to just lean over and kiss him but resisted the feeling with everything he had. "Twenty Questions okay?" Sam smiled and nodded "you first." Blaine thought for a minute.

"What's your favorite childhood memory?" Blaine actually wanted to know.

This took Sam back a bit. He'd completely forgot about his childhood when everything happened. He remembered having to leave a lot of his stuff behind when him and his family fled their old home. "I had this watch. My grandfather gave to me when I was 6." Blaine saw the hurt in Sam's eyes. Something must've happened to his grandfather or the watch. "Do you have the watch on you?". Sam's eyes dropped to his hands where he was twiddling his thumbs, Sam had to leave it behind when they were in a rush to leave. He'd just threw some T-shirts in his bag, couple of jeans and took all his money. They had to leave quick before people started asking questions.

"I lost it in the move" was the best he could come up with. Blaine could see the glassy eyes, "hey, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to". Sam gave him an agreeing smile, wiped his eyes a bit and blamed 'allergies'. Getting back into the game, Sam tried to think of a good question. He still can't believe he shared a really private part of himself to Blaine. Maybe it was because he felt so safe around him, maybe he could tell Blaine about his powers? No. He remembered how Mark and Peter reacted. He didn't want to drive away his friends again, but Blaine was a cool guy and very understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have any weird talents?".  
Sam didn't realize what he asked until he saw Blaine's face light up with a bit of guilt and nervousness. Blaine froze and thought Sam was on to him. "Um... Like what kind of talents?" Sam knew something was different about his reaction. "A special talent" Sam made sure to exaggerate the special part a little. Blaine looked at at the door and around the room to see if anyone was there, he started to panic in his head. He really wanted to tell him but didn't know the cost.  
"Please don't get freaked out". He decided to try, Blaine knew if things went wrong he could take Sam to the professor to have his mind wiped. Sam's eyes grew more interested when Blaine was actually getting serious about this.

"Blaine? What's going on up there?". Blaine looked at him with a nervous and scared face. Blaine got up and walked to the center of the room. Sam adjusted himself on the bed to watch Blaine. "Don't freak out, I trust you, you can't tell anybody about this ok?" Sam nodded. Blaine inhaled once and exhaled. His skin started to morph into a sand like form. His eyes stared to glow amber. He was dripping sand but also producing it. Sam had the biggest grin on his face.

"Y-you're not freaked out?" Blaine was kind of relieved. Sam smiled and said "you have your gifts I have mine" Sam started to glow and radiate smoke as he was slowly standing from the bed until he was completely in his gas form. Blaine started to laugh. Sam laughed and rose up into the air. Blaine looked up and laughed even harder. "Why didn't you tell me?" As Blaine powered up and rose up into the air to join him Sam was ecstatic. "I was chased out of my old town last summer when I got this. Sam's face went to confusion and then happiness. "WAIT! IS EVERYONE IN THIS INSTITUTE LIKE US?!" Blaine returned down to the ground Sam did as well. "They have their own gifts but yes." Sam was so glad he found people that could relate to him now. "Hey! We should talk to the professor! He can take you in! and you can room with me!"

"We'd need to talk to my parents first, I'm sure they'd be happy to get rid of me". That took Blaine back a bit. "Wait, your parents don't like you?" Sam made a sad smile "ever since the incident last year they haven't looked at me the same. They even monitor when I'm with my brother and sister". Blaine rolled his eyes. "No offense but your parents are stupid. What makes them think your brother and sister aren't one of us. Chances are they are more likely to carry the X gene if their older sibling has it". Sam felt light headed. He really didn't want to see his younger siblings go through what he had. The constant fear of being exposed was too much to handle for him.

"C'mon lets go talk to the professor".


End file.
